A bad hair day
by Miss Chizuru
Summary: Yes... I am back... What happens when one of the Juppon Gatana has a bad hair day? NOT THIS THATS FOR SURE! Please read review, and ENJOY!
1. The bad hair day begins

This will be my first attempt at a fanfic. Not a serious fanfic, mind you. Probably a very pitiful one, but hopefully funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in any way sob. Or the characters sniff. Or any of the other stuff. BUT I DO OWN THREE CDS AND AN ENISHI POSTER smiles O and I don't own Vegetales(you will know soon enough). And I don't own Trigun or any of its characters.

**THEY DELETED MY STORY BUT I AM BACK!!! THEY CANNOT STOP ME NOW!!! MWAHAHAHHAHA... **I think  
  
It was a peaceful morning, the sun shining through the window, the  
trees a beautiful shade of green, the peaceful chirping of  
birds(coming to a sudden end because of who-knows-who's sudden urge to  
kill small animals), and the everyday sounds of pots, pans, and other  
kitchen utensils being thrown across the lower level of the house.  
  
Yumi: WHY DID YA GO AND RUIN MY PANCAKES?!?! bang! There goes a frying pan...  
  
Kamatari: I DIDN'T RUIN THEM!! I JUST THOUGHT THEY NEEDED A LITTLE MORE YEAST!! boom! And a rolling pin.  
  
Yumi: O YEA WELL WHAT ABOUT MY BACON, HOMO? Yumi starts throwing knives...  
  
Kamatari: WELL MY SHI-SHI-O SAMA DOESN'T LIKE BACON! Kamatari picks up a lounge chair and prepares to throw it...  
  
Chou walks down the stairs unnoticed to find Kamatari and Yumi  
fighting. Yumi is fuming and Kamatari is holding a chair full of  
knives. Kamatari is fuming even more than Yumi because his kimono is  
torn at the bottom.  
  
Chou: Geez do ya have to be so loud? Its freakin 11 in the mornin and I was TRYIN to get some sleep!  
  
Kama, Yumiturn around Kamatari drops chair Yumi drops jaw  
  
Chou: Uhhh, good mornin?  
  
Yumi: faint uhhh...  
  
Kamatari: twitches This can't be happening snickers  
  
Chou: What?  
  
Kamatari: Your hair—  
  
Chou: —twitches O MY GOSH MY HAIR WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?! tries to feel hair but can't reach that high I GOTTA FIND A MIRROR!!!  
  
Kamatari: pulls out mirror Ta-dah!  
  
Chou: looks in mirror HOLY $#&%!!! MY HAIR!!!!  
  
Chou's hair is a complete and total mess, some of it bends to the  
back, some to the front, some to the side. Some of it even fall into  
his face. The frizzies are unbearable  
  
Chou: Hey, wait a sec, what happened to my swearing?  
  
Kamatari: Probably the authoress fault...  
  
Distance evil voice of authoress: MWAHAHAHahhahahahhaahaha....  
  
Chou: What's her problem?  
  
Kamatari: Dunno. Whats YOUR problem?  
  
Chou: Its not THAT bad I—  
  
Kama: —Yea it is.  
  
Chou: I just need to find some gel and some mouse and some hair spray and some—  
  
Kama: Ok ok I get it.  
  
Chou walks back up the stairs to his bathroom and Kamatari follows.  
(why? because I said so) They walk into Chou room, which is pretty  
empty except for a few postcards from a "Vash" saying "Wish you were  
here". They walk over to the bathroom, which is also empty, and Chou  
slowly grabs the handle on the mirror cabinet. He opens it, and...  
  
Chou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! screaming like a girl  
  
Kamatari: Shut up! Jeesh wats your problem?  
  
Chou: twitching I-Its, empty... w-why? W-Where did i-it all g-g-go? twitching uncontrollably  
  
Kama- Probably part of the authoress evil plan...  
  
Not so distant voice of authoress: MWAHAHAHAHAhahahha cough cough ugh  
  
Chou: still twitching W-What are y-you doing in the b-bathtub??  
  
Caitlin: You found me!!! YAY!! glomps Chou  
  
Kama: ???  
  
Chou: pries off Caitlin and starts shaking her violently WHERE. DID. YOU. PUT. MY. HAIR. STYING. PRODUCTS!!!!!!!  
  
Caitlin: O-Or-ro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Kaoru: pops up ONLY KENSHIN CAN SAY ORO!!! throws turnip at Caitlin  
  
Kama: Raccoon?  
  
Kaoru: GAY MAN!!! AAHHHH!!! runs away  
  
Kama: I am so confused right now.  
  
Chou: TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!  
  
Caitlin: clears throat and begins to sing Chou, those old products of yours, well, you never use them, you don't really need them so, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I gave them to the Stampede cus hes got HAIR!  
  
Chou: Hells yea I need 'em!!!  
  
Kamatari: Why are you quoting Vegetales??  
  
Chou: What's a Vegetales?  
  
Caitlin: Sorry I just felt like saying that.  
  
Chou: sob All hope is lost! A crazy authoress has hidden my hair stylin products!!!! begins to cry  
  
Caitlin: O Chou don't cry!! glomps Chou Wait I really think that I sold them to Vash the Stampede...  
  
Somewhere out in the desert...

Millie: Man am I hungry!!  
  
Meryl: Yea me too there's nothing to eat—Vash, what are you doing?!?  
  
Vash: Trying out my new hair gel!!  
  
Meryl: At a time like this!! We are STARVING!!!  
  
Vash: Hey this stuff really DOES work!!!  
  
Meryl: Men... Back at the mansion-house-thing...  
  
Chou: VASH?!? His hair is fine... he don't need any of MY stuff; his hair is short. Real short.  
  
Caitlin: O Im sorry. I guess there wasn't any point then evil grin  
  
Kama: See I told ya it was an evil plan!  
  
Chou: I cant leave the house!!! sob  
  
Kama: But I'm not gonna buy that gel FOR you.  
  
Caitlin: But it would be nice since you're his boyfriend and all.  
  
Kama, Chou: What the...??? THAT'S SICK!!! I think Im gonna puke... WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!  
  
Caitlin: But you make such a CUTE couple!  
  
Kama: Do you want me to help or not?  
  
Caitlin: Ok, ok. I know! Why don't we put a hat on Chou?  
  
Chou: That MIGHT work  
  
Caitlin grabs a few hats and franticly tries to shove them onto Chou's  
head but his hair is just too big. Finally after much arguing (and  
glomping) they decided that Chou would have to wear a ponytail!  
  
Chou: Ok, now this is worse then before.  
  
Kama: I think he's right.  
  
Houji: pops out of nowhere I have an idea!!  
  
Kama: This fic is making no sense. Why is everybody popping out of nowhere?  
  
Caitlin: ignoring Kamatari YAY! glomps Chou again  
  
Chou: Would ya stop doin' that?  
  
Caitlin: Sorry.  
  
Houji: Just cut off all his hair!  
  
Chou and Caitlin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—  
  
Kamatari: covers their mouths I don't think that'll help.  
  
Houji: Of course it will!! steals one of Caitlin's many hidden swords Now look into the sword, you are getting sleepy, sleepy!!  
  
Chou and Caitlin: Oooooooo shiny... sword....... I......... want..............are sleeping  
  
Kama: Eww hes drooling on me!!! runs around the room  
  
Houji: throws Shishio doll at Kamatari Go molest that  
  
Kama: Where did you get this?  
  
Houji: I don't know.  
  
Kama: O well lalalalalala I have a Shishio doll!!!  
  
Houji: Now to end this bad hair day once and for all!—  
  
What will happen next???? What will Kamatari do with the Shishio doll?  
Is Houji Going crazy? Will Yumi ever wake up?? Will Chou and Caitlin  
ever stop drooling?? Where did Kaoru go??? Is Vash still hungry??  
  
Find the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter, which I will post once I get 5 reviews! HEHE I am greedy indeed!


	2. MOUNTAIN DEW! And happy dances

YAY!!! Time for part two!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or Chou(sob), or any of the other characters,(or Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters)(Or Mountain Dew) but…

Now where did we leave of?...

--

_Houji- Now to end this bad hair day once and for all! {prepares to cut off Chou's hair}_

Sano: {pops out of nowhere} STOP!!!

Houji: {stops} Sano??

E Kuwabara (sorry if I spelled it wrong please tell me!!!): Sano?? Who's Sano??

Yusuke: Kuwabara, are you hearing voices again?

Kuwabara: No really, they were real this time!!!

Sano: If you cut off all of broom heads hair, he wont be broom head any3E 

Kuwabara (sorry if I spelled it wrong please tell me!!!): Sano?? Who's Sano??

Yusuke: Kuwabara, are you hearing voices again?

Kuwabara: No really, they were real this time!!!

Sano: If you cut off all of broom heads hair, he wont be broom head anymore, and then how would I make fun of him?

Houji: Hmmm…

Yumi: I have an idea!!

Caitlin: {is awake} NO!!! STOP!

Everyone: {stops}

Caitlin: No more ideas! Everybody is going to listen to me now! I know someone who can help!

_Later…___

Megumi: For the last time, I don't give people haircuts, because I'm a doctor, A DOCTOR!!! **NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

Caitlin: Geesh, I guess I dragged him here for nothing then.

Soujiro: {smiling but panting} Umm, actually Caitlin, I carried both of you here…

Caitlin: {anime style sweat drops} O yea!!

Soujiro: {still smiling} So Caitlin, what do we do now?

Caitlin: I don't know, let's sit and think

{Soujiro sits on floor}

{Caitlin sits on sleeping Chou}

Chou: {snore} shiny…sword {snore} OW! Hey, why are ya sittin on me?? An' get your sword outta my eye!!!

Caitlin: {gets off of Chou} Oops, sorry! Hey I got another idea!

Chou: {stands up} Wait a second, why is Megumi here? And where did Houji go? And Kamatari? And why is Soujiro here? And why am **I** here? And WHY AM I IN PUBLIC?!?! **HIDE ME!!!** {tries to hide behind Caitlin, but it doesn't help much since she isn't much taller than Soujiro}

Caitlin: O sorry, Chou, lets go back to the big house like place now! Tra lala lala lala…{walks off}

Soujiro, Chou: {follow Caitlin from a safe distance}

_Half an hour later…_

Caitlin: {panting} Man, am I tired! Are we there yet?

Chou: {panting also} Almost, I hope. I normally wouldn't be tired except for the fact that my frizzy hair is weighing my head down!

Soujiro:{smiling and not panting} You know, it would have been a lot easier if you had let me carry you two to the big house like place instead of trying to skip there.

Caitlin: Yea, you're probably right.

Chou: How they heck could you carry both of us?

Caitlin: {completely ignoring Chou} Hey look, we're here! And its Kamatari and Yumi! **YAY!!! ** {runs towards them}

{Kamatari and Yumi are playing dress up with the Shishio doll}

Kama: Hey!

Yumi: Hi!

Caitlin: Hey girls!! Um I mean, umm… hey Yumi, when did you wake up?

Yumi: About the time when Sano popped in.

Caitlin: O yea!

Chou: Sano??

_Somewhere else again…_

Echoes: Sano??

Kuwabara: **AGH!!** Who the hell is Sano???

Yususke: {steps away from Kuwabara}

Caitlin: Why don't you just go find the real Shishio, Yumi?

Yumi: O yea! {runs off happily}

Kama: O yea… {watches Yumi run off}

Chou: Lets focus on me, people, ME!! After all, this is me fic…

Caitlin: Ok! {glomps Chou}

Chou: {being glomped my Caitlin} **No more** {pries off Caitlin}

Caitlin: But.—

Chou: **NEVER AGAIN**

Caitlin: Come on, Kamatari, you can help us end this bad hair day!!

{they all run upstairs to Chou's room}

Kama: I swear, there is something wrong with this girl… are you doing drugs??

Caitlin: Hehe,** MOUNTAIN DEW IS THE BEST!!!**

Kama: What the hell is Mountain Dew??

Caitlin: He he he, now lets get you seated down, Chou! {sits down Chou}

Chou: **O MY GOSH **do not let that thing near me hair!!! {backs chair away}

Caitlin: O no you don't!!! {ties up Chou}

Kama: This should be interesting!

Chou: **NOOO! {tries to hop over ot the door while tied to the chair}**

Caitlin: {glomps Chou} He he he {closes door with foot}

Houji: **HEY YOU'RE BACK!!!**

Chou: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! {hops towards closed window}**

Kama: O gosh, not this again.

Caitlin: Houji do me a favor and {whispers to Houji}

Chou: It's an evil plot! **IT'S AN EVIL PLOT!!!**

Kamatari: SHUT UP already

Caitlin: Can you do that Houji?

Houji: Well…

Caitlin: {in evil authoress overlord mode} YES YOU WILL!!! {pulls out remote and presses button}

Houji: {zombie like} Yes, I, will, go, get, him, Caitlin. {walks off like a zombie}

Caitlin: Ok, Chou, its just you an me now…

Kamatari: Umm, can I leave first?? {leaves}{shouting from next room} OK!!!

Caitlin: You know what that means, right?

Chou: O, gosh, no. Someone save me.

Caitlin: {glomps Chou}

Chou: ORO

Caitlin: Shhh Kaoru will hear you!!!

Chou: Just get off me… {falls over}

Caitlin: Not till Houji comes back with my helper! MWAHAHAHAHAHA….{does the happy dance}

Where did Kamatari go? Where the heck is Soujiro? Did Sano and Kaoru disappear? Who is Houji going to bring back? Will the Mountain Dew ever wear off? WHAT IS CAITLIN GOING TO DO TO CHOU?? What kind of dance **IS** the happy dance?Find out next time, or not. TA-DA!!!!

Well, that's the end of Chapter two, hope you like. It's kind of different then the first, probably cause I'm writing this at midnight. Anyways, review if you like, review if you don't. Ill probably write the next chapter some time soon. O and I know I said I'd write when I got 5 reviews… but I just couldn't wait. He he he…


	3. Another guest on the crazy hair day show

Ok, I'm on my third chapter now, and I have NO idea where this story is going, but wherever it does, I'm taking all of you with me! MWAHAHAHAHA By the way I changed the end of chapter 2, so please go back and look!

Disclaimer: O, I give up, I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!! {assumes the fetal passion and starts crying}(Or Cowboy Bebop and it's characters)

_Houji left… but now he is back_

{Houji walks in to find Kamatari and Usui playing hangman- with the Shishio doll}

Kamatari: I don't think this is a good idea- can we play a different game…?

Usui: NO!

Kamatari: ok…

Usui: PICK A LETTER!!

Kamatari: Umm… A?

Usui: NO! HAHAHAHA {rips off leg of Shishio doll}

Kamatari: NOOOO!!!! I don't like this game no more…

Usui: PICK!

Kamatari: …T?

Usui: NO! {rips off arm}

Kamatari: {cries}

_Ten minutes later and they still haven't noticed Houji_

Kamatari: {crying} So what was the phrase anyways?

Usui: Kill Shishio! MWAHAHAHA

Kamatari: {in fit of rage} RAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Houji: Ummm, does anyone know where Caitlin and Chou are?

Usui: In… Chou's… room{being chased by Kama}

Kama: But I wouldn't go in there if I were you…

Houji: Whatever {walks up to room}{opens door slowly}

Caitlin: Hi, Houji! {waves}

Houji: {looks in room} O MY FREAKIN GOD!!! {faints}

Caitlin: Watch your mouth! Ooo I see you came, Hajime! {starts to hug Saitou, but then remembers—Eww, its Saitou so she backs away and mentally slaps herself}

Saitou: Call me Saitou {lights cigarette}

Caitlin: No smoking {snaps fingers and all his cigarettes go away}

Saitou: NOOO!

Caitlin: Now will you help me? {points at Chou}

Saitou: But, it's like impossible, especially after you bound him, gagged him, and curled his hair into an afro.

Chou: Mea, my mu mu ma?(Yea, why'd you do that?)

Saitou: What?

Caitlin: Well, NO one at all is noticing my story so I decided to spice things up a bit!

_Somewhere in outer space_

Ed: Hmmm, lets see what Ed can find at Fanfiction dot net today! Hmmm Chou is having a bad hair day, BORING!! Wait, he's got an afro now? Cool, cool, cool!

Spike: An afro?

Saitou: {examining Chou's predicament} That's just disturbing…

Caitlin: I know!!! {claps hands} Disturbing is good too!

Chou: Mem me!! (Help me!!)

Caitlin: Mwahahaha!!

Saitou: DON'T PROVOKE HER!!!

Caitlin: SO? Are you gonna help or not Hajime??

Saitou: MY NAME IS SAITOU!!! {fumes}

Caitlin: Loser. You can't help, can you? {turns away and folds arms}

Saitou: Yes I can

Caitlin: No you can't

Chou: Muys??(Guys?){looks around frantically}

Saitou: Yes I can!!

Chou: Mmmm… muys?(Ummm guys?){panicking}

Caitlin: Nu uh!

Saitou: Yea hu!

Caitlin: NU U-UH!!!

Saitou: YEA HU-U!!

Chou: MUYS!!! Muh mui mere…(GUYS! Usui's here...)

Caitlin: AAAHHHHHH! {throws sword at Usui WITHOUT LOOKING, who is dragging Chou out of the room}

Usui: {sword lands right above his head} Eep {faints}

Caitlin: What is HE doing here?

Kamatari: Umm well he got kinda bored after destroying that Shishio doll you gave me so he decided to make a Chou voodoo doll with real hair.

Caitlin: Why?

Kamatari: He can't find Shishio and voodoo dolls are fun!!! {smiles} Here, I made on of you!!

Caitlin: {looks are doll} Man I am getting fat!!

All(except Chou): {sweatdrops then does anime fall}

Chou: {is still tied up so he just sweatdrops and sits there}

Caitlin: What? I am!!

All(except Chou): NO YOU AREN'T!!!

Chou: Mo mu man!!!(No you aren't!!!)

Caitlin: Hajime, fix his hair!! {stairs at tiny little belly}

Saitou: {fumes}

Caitlin: {waves hand and Saitou's mouth is duct-taped!}

Saitou: {pulls out jar of SUPER DUPER hair gel and walks over to Chou}

Chou: Me mo!{Please no!}

_Ten minutes later…_

Saitou: {rips off tape} There's nothing I can do I'm afraid. I might have been able to help is you hadn't given hi an afro…

Chou: {fuming at Caitlin}

Caitlin: My magic tape!! O well… now there is only one more person I can turn to…

_Ten minutes later…_

Caitlin: {pulling wagon} Hey, isn't Chou supposed to be in the wagon??

Kamatari: I got tired…

Caitlin: So where is Chou??

Chou: {running through an intersection trying to catch up} MAAAAAAAA!!!!(AAAAHHHH)

Caitlin: Oops…

Kamatari: Are we there yet???

Where IS Soujiro now? And will Houji wake up?? Will Usui ever get to make his voodoo doll? Who's help will Caitlin enlist now? And mostly, where did she get the wagon??? Find out next time… or not

Ok, that's it for chapter 3. Sorry the ending kinda sucks… PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapter coming soon I hope…sorry this one took so long!


	4. Its mall time in the new mall!

Ok time for a new chapter… hoping that the jerks at have not deleted my story by the time I get done with it… O well

Now, where was I? O yea… I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters…. Blah… blah… blah… OK! And I don't own Pikachu lol

_…Back where we left off…_

Kama: Man, I'm getting pretty tired…

Caitlin: {pulling the cart that Kamatari is in} Sheesh, YOU'RE tired? I need a break {steps back and snaps fingers} {Soujiro pops up in Caitlin's place}

Soujiro:{sigh} Not again…

Caitlin:{gets in cart} Are we there yet?

Soujiro:{twitching while trying to smile}A-almost… Cait-sa-ama

Caitlin:{smiles}{looks around} STOP

Soujiro:{tries to stop but falls over instead}Ahhhh {stops smiling then goes crazy and runs off}Why? WHY? WHY!?!

Kama: Why are we stopping?

Caitlin:{walks over and picks up a Pikachu} Here, this might help {throws it at Chou}

Kama: Uhhh, Caitlin?

Chou: MAAAHHHHH{gets shocked}

Caitlin: O, I guess that just made it worse :P o well

Kama: {sweatdrops}

{Pikachu shocks Chou a couple of more times then walks away}

Chou: Mow mu munna mul muh mamum??

Caitlin: WHAT? {ungags Chou}

Chou: NOW whos gonna pull the wagon?/

Caitlin: Ummm {points at Chou}YOU??

Chou: NOO!!

Caitlin{points at Kamatari} you?

Kama: {sleeping}

Caitlin: O well we're here anyways... TA-DA {waves arms}

Chou: Great clips??

Caitlin:Yep!

Chou: Everybody knows that Great Clips is cheap and that they never actually do what they tell you to....

Caitlin: But I only have 20 bucks...

{FAST FORWARD}

Caitlin: Here we are!!!

Chou: The mall?

Caitlin: {glittery eyes}I LUV the mall!!! The NEW mall!!

{Inside the mall}

Chou: The Gap?

Caitlin: The Gap?

Caitlin: This wasnt my idea...

Kamatari: THE GAP!!!

{FAST FORWARD}

Chou: Cinna-bons?

Caitlin: CINNA-BONS!!! Cinna-bons solve everything!!

Kamatari: YAY!! {is toting 5 bags of clothes from The Gap}Oooo, Cinna-bons!

Chou: {twitching}

{FAST FORWARD}

Caitlin: Here we are {finnishes Cinna-bon}

Chou: Hot topic?? {stares at Caitlin} You DONT shop here, do you?

Caitlin: ummm....

Chou: {walking away}

Caitlin: Umm Chou, youre going the wrong way…

Chou: I know that, stupid girl… IM GOING HOME!!!!

Caitlin: NOOOOOO you can't leave me here {starts crying}

{People start staring}

Caitlin: {crying} I was just trying to help! {sob}

Chou: WTF!?! {scratches head} ummm, uhhh… stop crying ok?

Caitlin{glares at Chou with evil death glare and starts to throw swords at him}

Chou AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! {is clipped to a wall by five swords} MY HAIR!!! !#$$%& what did you DO?

Caitlin{stares} oops… {pokes Chou's hair}

Chou: This IS all your fault, you know that, don't you??

Caitlin: {still staring and ignoring Chou} ummm...

Chou: WHAT?? WHAT??? TELL ME!!!

Kama:{wakes up} OMG!!! Caitlin… you're a genious!!!

Caitlin: umm… how did you get here?

Kamatari: In this convenient wagon that Hoji is pulling!

Caitlin: OK! {smiles}

Chou:…{is very pissed}

Hoji: Good GOD I feel sorry for you all...{walks away... into THE GAP haha}

…

WHAT HAS HAPPENED? Does Chous hair actually look GOOD? I Caitlin really a genious?? Does she REALLY shop at hot topic??? Why am I running out of questions??? CUS THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!

Sorry yall I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer and better!


	5. TWISTER!

Chizuru: GOMEN NASAIIII!!!! UWAAAAAA Please forgive me for the postponed updates… I guess it's been a while… eh?

Chou: Damn straight, it has!

Chizuru: Hey, stop talking in my fic without my permission! The story hasn't started yet! -thwaks Chou-

Chou: with bump on his head uwaaaa…

Chizuru: Yea, I am going by Chizuru, now, instead of Caitlin. But its still ME!!! Also, I don't own RK! Or any of the other things I mention… -does peace sign and kicks Chou out of the way- GET MOVING!! WE'VE GOT A STORY TO MAKE!!!

Chou: hai….

----------------------------------

_Last time…. Blahblahblahblahblahblahblha…_

Chou: NUUUUU! MY HAIR!!! -stuck because of swords-

wait, what does my hair look like? -tries to look, but there are tons of crappy, rusty, dirty swords above his head-

Hey…. -stares at desolate mall- where did everybody go?

-----MEANWHILE-----

Chizuru: NYAAAAA dreamy look in eyes I LOVE hot topic….. -grabs shirts here and there….-

---

-at the Gap-

Houji: OOH! Its like a dream come true!

Kamatari: You think?

Houji: Yea! I look stunning in this pink poncho!

Kamatari: How about this green one for me? Doesn't it go well with my eyes??

Houji: Oooooo! It does!

-they do a little preppy happy girl dance-

---

Soujiro: Hmmmm, let me think. I'll have….

Person: -sigh- A Cinna-bon?

Soujiro: Yea! That's it! I'll take one Cinna-bon, kudasai!

Person: Yea, yea…

---

Chou: Where did everybody go?!?!?! -sobbing-

Shishio: Hey, Chou, what are you doing here?

Chou: Shishio-sama? What are YOU doing here?

Shishio: -points at shopping bag -I've been doing some shopping down at L.L. Bean, and the local kitchenware shop -fiddles with butcher knives- what brought you here?

Chou: -searches crowd, finds Chizuru- HER!!! points

Shishio: You have a girlfriend?-looks at a girl that is happily toting a Hot Topic bag-

Chou: -fumes, sweatdrops- NO! She forced me here and then she did… something…. to my hair!

Shishio: Oooh, personally I think it kinda fits you.

Chizuru: CHOU!!!

Chou: WAAH

Chizuru: I got you a whole new bunch of clothes, here, lets take you home to try them on! -yanks Chou away from wall-

Houji: Wait a second, -grabs Chou's other arm- WE are going to take Chou home so he can try on the new wardrobe A LA GAP that we bought him!

Kamatari: That's RIGHT!! -yanks on arm, too-

Chou: Guys???- being pulled on-

Anji: MAAAA-TEEEE!!! -jumps in- We have to let him try on this stuff I bought for him at American Eagle, first! KUDASAIII!!! -yanks at Chou-

-everybody lets go of Chou and starts to argue-

Chou: GUYS!!!

Everybody: WHAT???? -fuming with fire coming out of their eyes-

Soujiro: Yum! Cinna-bon!!!

Chou: Yumi is abducting me for her twisted version of twister…

Yumi: WAHAHAHAHA

Houji: -tearing up- aww, I taught her well…

Kamatari: Isn't twister ALREADY twisted???

Chizuru: NO! HE HAS TO TRY THESE ON!! -yanks on Chou-

-everybody starts fighting over Chou again-

Chou: AAAIIIYAAAAA

_What does Chou's hair REALLY look like? Will he ever know? Exactly How many Cinna-bons DID Soujiro buy? Is Chizuru really Chou's girlfriend? Will he ever know? Who will get to "dress up Chou?" And really how "twisted" is Yumi version of twister?_

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!**

Chou: Or not…

Chizuru: SHUT UP!! -thwaks-

END

-----------------

Hehe! Hope you like that one!! I guess that is what caffeine will do!! WEEEEE


End file.
